Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to an interior distributing system and a method for the same, and more particularly, to a smart remote control system a controller.
Related Art
Traditionally, the way to turn on or off a home electrical appliance is via a manual power switch. A user has to walk to the home electrical appliance and then operates the power switch by his/her hand. As the development of the human-system interface technology, more and more smart switching methods and devices are developed and researched.
Moreover, switching methods and devices without signal transmission lines are also developed, so as to simplify the wiring works of the interior decorating, in particular to refine of the interior. Switching methods and devices without signal transmission lines provide benefits of humanization, simple installation, and elegant and secure environment.
In the related arts, a remote control or a control center is used generally so far. Usually, a remote control can only control a power switch placed within the area of signal receiving range in the same region or same room, and the remote control can only be used to control one group of home electrical appliances to be controlled in a pre-determined region or room. This remote control is unable to be used on different group of home electrical appliance s to be controlled in the other region or room. Therefore, there is another problem to manage the remote controls with the paired groups. To the control center, the number of the home electrical appliances to be controlled can be easily changed by changing the setting of the control center. However, it is more difficult to assemble or set such a controlling system. Usually, the location of the control center is fixed; that is, the user can only operate this control center at a fixed location, and this location is not easy to be changed due to the restriction of the wiring works of the interior decorating.
Another approach is to combine the control center and remote control. The remote control is used to send operation command to the control center, and the control center controls the home electrical appliances. However, the same problem is that the remote control cannot be used to control different group of home electrical appliance s to be controlled in the other region or room. In this approach, managing the remote controls with the paired groups is still a problem.
Therefore, the home electrical appliance in the art can only be operated the home electrical appliances within the signal receiving range in a same region or room together and are unable to complete a one-to-many operation. In view of the above problem, an object of this disclosure is directed an interior distributing system and a method for an interior distributing system to solve the problem the prior art, providing an easy and human operation.